It's not Every Day that You Fall in Love
by DarknessGryphon
Summary: Squall falls in love... everyday because when he wakes up, It's March 17 again and he's left to fall in love over and over. Squell WARNING: contains Yaoi, slash


Hiya there folks! I should really be finishing my psychology work (which can be a major drag), but I decided to indulge my muse and write this thing! Who knew that snacking could be so delicious and inspirational at the same time? This fic takes place about half a year after the defeat of Ultimicia. As a gentle warning, some of the events and things may be inaccurate. Sorry, I haven't played the game in a long while. Now the only question is, what do I mean by a gentle warning? Don't expect an answer. I don't really know myself.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any other Final Fantasy for that matter. Wow. That made me burst my own bubble.

WARNING: This story contains mild yaoi. For those of you who aren't already aware, yaoi is slash. If you don't know what slash is, both the terms yaoi and slash refer to male/male pairings. Still confused? Well then, in the bluntest way I can think of:

THIS STORY IS QUITE CONTAINS A HOMOSEXUAL PAIRING.

Get it now? If you still don't, I really can't help you anymore.

Point #2: If you don't like it, yaoi, slash, whatever, please push that little button in the left-top corner of your screen. Yes, that one. The one that says "back" on it. Oh, and please just leave. Don't leave any terribly rude comments about how this is wrong and whatnot. That, my friends, is called flaming, and it really isn't polite. Thank you for your cooperation.

Point C: I apologize for the almost excessive swearing. It just seemed right, and, well, I'm sorry if you can't handle it. I'm usually cursing worse than a sailor.

On to the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 1 _March 17_**

Squall was lost. No, that wasn't quite right, the forest wanted to swallow him. It would tease him, showing light through the trees and he would follow it, hoping for open fields, sparse mountains, icy tundra, really anything but trees, trees and more damned trees. Every time, every fucking time, he would go towards that light and find him self… in the forest where he'd began.

Damn.

He'd been wandering for some undeterminable amount of time and something in his peripheral vision caught his eye.

A glimmer of light shone through the tightly packed roots of an ancient tree. Brushing away some troublesome under growth, Squall discovered the source of light. There was clear sunlight shining invitingly through the small gap in between two roots. It looked to be just big enough for him to squeeze through, but Squall wasn't keen on the idea of struggling through a hole of uncertain size, getting stuck, and having some weak monster find him and eat him. He reached for the lionheart so he could cut a bigger hole through the wood, but found nothing at his side.

Of course. He had lost his weapon. Not just that, He'd lost a large and heavy weapon. Nice going Leonhart. He would've made Seifer proud.

Carefully monitoring his surroundings, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would have to go through the hole on his hands and knees. Hyne, as if losing his weapon wasn't enough.

The SeeD commander dropped heavily on all fours and struggled through the thick roots. He squeezed his eyes shut as he shimmied through, and prayed for an end to this damnable forest. The brunette cleared the troublesome roots and opened his eyes.

He was back exactly where he had begun. He had come back to the same stupid clearing where the birds chirped away happily and the sunlight flooding the space mocked him ever so cheerfully.

Squall suddenly hated life.

In a rare moment, the type that wouldn't occur when people were around to hear it, the Lion of Balamb roared.

"HYNEDAMMITALLTOHELL!"

Squall picked up the lionheart, not even stopping to see where it had come from, and seethed in his rage. Some incessant noise was coming from no where now and, hyne, he just wanted that damned buzzing to stop.

Wait, buzzing?

What the-

-

Squall Leonhart woke to his alarm clock blaring rudely next to his head. He didn't bother to wonder about the strangeness of his dream.

He already knew what it meant and clenched his jaw in misery. Squall kept his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to confirm his suspicions. He did as much as he could blindly, which was really only beating the mechanical crap out of his alarm clock.

When the buzzes of the annoying machine slowed and died, the Lion knew he would have to open his eyes.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Squall sat up and opened his eyes to the unwanted sight of his calendar.

His suspicions and fears confirmed, the commander bit his lip and tried not to cry out in frustration.

"Hyne must have something against me."

As Squall fought rage, the calendar's cold, bare, truth leered back at him.

It was the morning of March 17…

again.

* * *

Eh? Such a short chapter? What in the name of Gackt is wrong with me?

I actually intended for this story to be a long oneshot, but as I started writing, I realized that it would be better longer.

For those of you who don't realize this, March 17 is Zell's birthday. I know that there's no yaoi in this yet, but it'll be there. As soon as next chapter, maybe. That really all depends on if I get reviews.

Guess what? Pressing that purple button down there and reviewing will give you Gackt! Haha! Don't I wish…

Really though, I'll give you cookies and candy if you review!


End file.
